


Nothing Like Buffy

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: Somewhere In Between [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all this supernatural shit had started happening, he'd expected it to be a bit glamorous, for good to triumph. For stuff to work out like it did in Buffy. But it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Something's Got To Give, and before Somewhere In Between

Stiles watched Buff religiously when he was younger. It was his favourite show. And yeah, he knew it was just a TV show, but it was fucking Wheadon, so it's not like it pulled any punches.

 

But even so, when all this supernatural shit had started happening, he'd still kind of expected it to be a bit glamorous, for good to triumph. For stuff to work out like it did in Buffy. But it doesn't.

 

Which is why he's sitting in the Jeep, shaking like a leaf, blood soaking into his clothes and matting in his hair, trying to breathe around the agony of what he's pretty sure is a cracked rib, staring at the light in the kitchen window and wondering how the fuck he's going to explain this to his dad.

 

He's pretty sure he's not actually capable of speaking right now, the sick tang of fading terror sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, and that if he could speak, all he'd actually be capable of saying is, "I stabbed an old man."

 

Gerard had been powerful, and evil, and he'd been going to kill them all, and Stiles hadn't meant to kill him, only to incapacitate him, but it still feels like murder.

 

He thinks of his dad sitting at the kitchen table with a drink and a file open in front of him. Thinks of the warm brightness of the kitchen, or the photos of his mom in the hall, and knows that there's no place for him there.

 

He'll go to Derek's, he thinks, as he puts his Jeep into reverse. Derek won't ask questions. And tomorrow, when he can breathe and he isn't covered in someone else's blood, he'll collect his stuff and tell his dad he's moving out.

 

He chose the wolves a long time ago. It's time to make it official.


End file.
